The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a program for searching for a service. In particular, the present invention relates to a system, a method, and a program for searching for a service based on the processing history.
Conventionally, components usable as part of software have been publicly accessible on communication networks such as the Internet, so that other software can call the components for execution. An example of such components is a web service. If software development is performed by combining such web services, the trouble and the cost involved in development/maintenance of software can be alleviated.
Techniques such as WSDL (Web Services Description Language), UDDI (Universal Description, Discovery and Integration), and Semantic Web are used to describe the specification of a web service. These techniques enable a creator or an administrator of a web service to accurately define the input/output interface of the web service or the like, and convey it to a user. The user, in turn, uses these specifications to automatically generate a subprogram for shaping the parameter format, such as Stab or Skelton.
For a search technique concerning text content, reference should be made to the following patent documents Nos. 1-2.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-259607
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-36270
Representative specifications describable by the above mentioned technology such as WSDL are interface portions such as a data type, a transport, and a set of address of input/output parameters. A creator or an administrator of a web service can also write a summary of the web service by a natural language, as a comment or a description.
In many cases, the function of a web service can not be known before actual execution of the web service, even though the specification of the interface portion is known. For example, even though the input and the output are both known to be double precision floating point numbers, the function used in converting the input to the output is only known after the execution. Furthermore, comments written by a natural language are not necessarily accurate description, which makes it difficult to grasp the accurate operation of the web service from the comment.
Therefore conventional usage of web services have involved troublesome work that require human hand to actually execute numerous web services to find out an adequate web service based on the execution results. In view of this, it is an aspect of the innovations herein to provide a system, a method, and a program capable of solving the above-stated issues.